The Viridian Holiday
by xXxJazzy B. RealxXx
Summary: Authored by LovelyBubbles and myself. "She symbolized what Shadow wanted to protect most in this world. What her heart knew so well was what he generally needed for his own heart to carry on the purpose he was born to live for."
1. The Viridian Day

**Disclaimer: **Authored by _LovelyBubbles07_ and myself.

Mind you, its purpose is not made to be perfect _ShadAmy_ characterization. This is more like experimentation. For those who have seen this story before, know that it had been removed. The story was meant to be a one-shot altogether, but I'm splitting it up.

_**Warning Alert:**_ You have stepped into the **Mature Content** category. That mainly means, **"SEXUAL CONTENT."** If you do not like this category, and/or are not supposed to be viewing it, please redirect yourself. Do not blame the writers of the Mature category for your own curiosity; no one had a gun to your head, and you were responsible for opening the web page. As a side note, **flames will not be tolerated.**

_**Characters:**_ You'll have to figure out which author is writing whose parts, because both of us are controlling one character each. If you know us well, then maybe it'll be easy for you to tell who's writing what/who, in spite of the merging.

* * *

**Chapter: *~*The Viridian Day*~* **

* * *

The time was late evening, and the day was St. Patrick's.

_'Whoopie—flippin'—do.'_

All hail pots of gold, confetti, shamrocks, corned-beef, and jolly leprechauns standing in front of liquor bars. Although the sun was setting behind Station Square's skyscrapers, the citizens were still parading the streets in green costumes like an infestation of germs. As Station Square ripped off Ireland's customs from every green sweater to every viridian beer, the prestigious Shadow the Hedgehog exited G.U.N's revolving doors to escape the happy-go-lucky virus.

_'Pathetic.'__—_His favorite word.

He rubbed his temples to ease the headache forming from the music of the parades. He wanted to find a shortcut through the parade. His personal space had been violated for the last time that day, and the welts he'd received from women's pinches said it all.

_'My 'generosity' seems to take advantage of me,' _Shadow rubbed his arm as a few college students giggled at him.

Daylight dozed into darkness. Liquor had slain the sober and twilight flared into bonfires. The boroughs were no longer recognized as Station Square, but something of Amsterdam. Shadow started down the alley, clenching his fists and pep-talking his nerves; he needed a strong drink. After such a hard day, he was used to traveling to the same hole in the wall to drown his senses.

* * *

"Now this is just stupid! My 'generosity' always takes advantage of me."

Amy Rose spat her bangs out of her mouth. Her hair was arranged in one of those artistically messy buns; tendrils framing the jaw in hanks with the frizz sprouting out of her scalp like tiny sprigs and all.

The white blazer and red skirt she wore classed her as _Magnolia Bakery's_ reputable baker, the _dough-and-flower-heroine_. The talent behind the city's icebox cakes somehow found herself running around the boroughs of downtown on a wild goose-chase. Delivery services were not a part of her job; she was covering Ms. Karla's position. In spite of having had one jacket sleeve on and one foot out the door, she changed course when she saw the delivery girl sobbing behind the counter. The porky piglet of a woman was lucky that Amy could sympathize with the romantic torment of a bad break up, and after much crying and tissue-blowing, she'd won Amy's conscience to bend the rules.

"I usually roll around in confetti when it comes to holidays," Amy slicked the sweat off her cheek, coughing up the city's toxic fumes as her eyes began to water from the stench of the boroughs.

Even if she still had bad luck, the years had played into her favor. After she romanced an actual career, she was not simply known for being that what's-her-face who high-tailed after Sonic the Hedgehog in that tight red dress. The twenty-six year old still had the mood swings to give Knuckles a run for his money, but it never tainted her default mood. She was still the same pink hedgehog she had always been—still the peace-loving humanitarian doing her best to help—still the life of the party who stole everyone's irritation by being the one laughing too loud—still the airhead who was capable of being as wise as Patrick Stewart at the flip of a switch—still the _Chihiro_ or _Princess Tutu _of the gang, but she'd finally worked out the kinks and quirks of her life to find her true identity.

She found a balance and no longer teeter-tottered between who she was, who she wanted to be, and how she represented it; she was a complete person who was madly in love with _life_. If the slim hips and wise eyes didn't renown her for her womanhood, her independence and unlimited spirit did. But she never ceased wanting her first love during these revolutions. Their feelings for each other were in her smiles and his grins when he came to taste her apple pies on Sunday nights. They dated once or twenty in the many years that came and decided to slow down after the twenty-first. Nothing had happened between her and the heroic blue to cause this change in their relationship, but getting her head off "Sonic auto-pilot" had resulted in Amy Rose committing to herself and her bakery dreams.

As their feelings had simply mellowed out instead of dying out, they decided to keep their open relationship where it was. Their different priorities in life were set in stone now, and they benefited from that without ending their general bond. Her vision was no longer a tunnel and neither was her life, so she intended to keep herself as her number one goal. That equilibrium seemed better.

After all, she preferred cherishing him from a far-sighted vision and continuing to take responsibility for her own escape; being near-sighted and Sonic-dependent almost blinded her. Now, she did not see him as a lover or a friend; something less than the first and more than the second, but finally living out her childhood dream to be with him sufficed.

"Excuse me, Sir! Sir?" Amy stopped a boy on the street. "Yes, hi!" She jogged up to the uneasy fellow and flipped her bangs out of her face to show him her smile. "Yeah, hi—ahh, I just wanted to _know_ if—you knew where~..." she held her hair to look for the number on her receipt list. "..._this_ address might be? I mean, I know it's a _bar_, but..."

On the other side of the street, Shadow was walking up to the bar he had been looking for, hoping to relieve himself of the merry hoo-hah with a nice scotch sour. He stepped up to the steel doors of the establishment, pushing them in and feeling the warmth from the inside. The bustle of the crowds had yet to make it to this place.

"Oh, that's an easy one, Miss," The college lad Amy had stopped turned his body into hers to point across the street just before a certain black hedgehog had disappeared beyond the flap doors. "_St. Louis's _twenty-four hour bar."

"Oh...—_Oh_, well," She bopped herself on the head and laughed up at the smiling college student; her exertion was making her a little too playful. "Stupid me, I should've seen that!"

Once Shadow was inside, he took only a minute to slide into a perfectly secluded booth and motion for his usual to the bartender, while just outside, Amy was adjusting her greasy bun to look more presentable.

"Welp, here goes nothing!" She rolled up her sleeves and stuck out her chest to brave herself, making sure to slap on that fake smile of hers before strutting on in.

The moment her foot passed the doorframe was the moment she felt the humidity change. Compared to the city's topsy-turvy festival, the bar was half empty and calm with an energy that was appeasing to her. Amy's eyes ducked and dived between waiters and customers to find the bartending manager.

"Ooh, where is he...?" Tongue in cheek and foot tapping the floor, she switched hands with the delivery box. "Hmph! Well I'll find 'im!" Looking like a blow-fish, Amy puffed up her cheeks and walked forward.

On the far side of the bar, a slient payment was made before Shadow finally decided to relax. He knew that if he had actually spoken to the man giving him his daily poison, it would futher the illusion that he was sociable. Meaningless conversation; he wouldn't stand for it. A woman gave him a suggestive smile as she passed by; indifference was his reaction.

As a free-wheeling agent to G.U.N., he had to protect humanity as best he could until the inevitable day came that he would sacrifice his own life for it. That influenced him to opt out of relationships in general. They offered no convenience to his purpose. Perhaps a stalwart person who, at least, had the same vision [freedom, peace and happiness] as his professor and sister would trigger him to be as equally devoted to them as he was to his family's vision. A vision that was also his own; a vision that they could share and fight for, but there existed no significant other.

Rouge, in her old age, left G.U.N. years ago—of course, not without checking up on him and Omega here and then. A beneficial companion in the end she was. They formed a mutual bond in the long run, but care and support, despite their completely different agendas in life as people—as well as a lack of mutual virtues and visions—was all she, as a person and a mind, benefited to his role in life. She fed his goal as a team mate; an ally, a friend, but they weren't on the same level or path. While her support was innumerable, it was also the limit.

His subconscious possibly cancelled out the percentage of her being an actual love interest. He'd always came off as far less interested in her, as if his appreciation and respect for her innately good nature stood on the same bar as his tolerance with her presence. He'd found that he'd put more magnetic fascination into his opposites; those who possessed his creator's similar viewpoint. Sonic [in a lesser sense], Maria, Hope, and Molly—all inspired reactions or relevations out of him that drove his passion for bringing the world happiness.

The first one, surely not a love interest due to gender. The last two, surely not love interests due their human species or short bout of time knowing one another. Bonds were something he began to create with many characters, but the person or what they redeemably stood for and believed in had to stick out, and not what the person did or gave to him. Otherwise, the value would be more in what they gave, instead of what he gained.

_Vvv - Vvv - Vvv_

"Give it a rest, Commander," Shadow dug into his pocket and fumbled for an end to his phone's vibration. At that exact moment, something happened to catch his eye—something like a flash of pink. His ears twitched when he heard the voices behind him:

"I'm sorry if this put you through so much trouble, little lady," The bar's manager tipped his hat to the delivery girl and rewarded her with a smile yellowed in cavities. "I'm sure my daughter will enjoy this cake for her birthday just fine." The barkeeper gestured over to the small toddler spinning in one of the bar's stools.

Shadow rotated his head in slow motion before his vision finally aligned with her.

"It was no problem at all, really," Amy Rose lied through her teeth as she patted her bun shyly.

Shadow's fists tightened up. He watched as she knelt down in front of the child whose chubby cheeks reminded him of peaches and cream.

"Enjoy my special recipe, little one," Amy patted her head.

"This bar's always so empty save for its usual customers, but since I don't have the fattiest pocket right now, I don't have anyone to take care of Elda while I'm at work," the manager explained like he was expecting her to judge his parenting skills.

"Oh no, I understand..." Amy stroked a hair away from the girl's eye. Tickled pink, the child giggled and twisted her fingers in all her bashfulness. _'So cute,'_ The soothing look on Amy's face died. _'If it wasn't for my ovaries, I would've been able to have children some day...'_

After sipping a bit of cocktail, the wide-eyed Shadow stood and made way through the crowds of sweaty patrons to see her more closely. _'Out of all the predicaments in the past two years since, why is she here?'_

It had been two years since she last grinned at him. Before then, they were good acquaintances who held the other's respect due to ARK, and then later formed a mutual bond out of it as their adventures intersected. He remembered when her character struck him as odd at the time. Indeed, she held his promise in her hands from ARK, but she still posed as an oddity to him outside of it. He had been tempted to squint at the pink one when she crossed his path; slowly becoming engrossed by something different and unusual in all aspects of what she was and what he wasn't. The comfortable lack of interaction gave him an advantage in getting to truly know her without being too involved with her; the perspective of an outsider looking through glass provided what being in the fishbowl didn't.

"What do you say, Elda?" The bartender scrubbed the inside of a beer mug with a dishtowel.

The pigtailed girl put her hands behind her back and twirled her dress, "Thaaank~ you, pink lady."

Amy's widening smile crinkled up her eyes as her happiness blossomed into a rosy-cheeked grin, "And you're most welcome, little darling. Take care of Papa, yes?"

The barkeeper grinned through his beard. "Oh, she will. Women always have a way of keeping men on their toes."

"Sounds about right," Amy winked.

Yes, odd.

But Shadow had softened with her at the time of his amnesia when it was her plea she introduced him to during Black Doom's raid. He witnessed her loyalty to Cream and cheerful encouragements when he helped her in Cryptic Castle. In return, she helped to battle Eggman in the fields and announced her faith in him after he saved the world. That was his first impression. When his ARK memories came back tenfold, he found that he already held a kind opinion of her.

She'd been a tiny healing relief, adding onto the words that Maria didn't enlighten him with, thus why he carried her name in Maria's promise instead of simplifying it to, "Thank you." He was exposed to her love for humanity first, but he was aware of her antics. Nonetheless, he knew her through a side not even Sonic had witnessed, so he was not disenchanted — just confused by the contradiction. There were many qualities in her he'd respected right off the bat — many beacons bottled behind what people saw her as. Most believed her love for Sonic made up eighty percent of her personality; her enlightenments made up eighty percent for him, however. First impressions were like that. Or maybe it was his bias towards Maria that kept him biased towards Amy.

He'd never put Amy on one end of the spectrum before, for she seemed to wear her heart on both sleeves. He paid attention to the bigger part of the picture because the gates were already open to see it; she didn't have a cloaked personality to hide behind. It was all raw and naked, and he was all too aware that her innocence as the child she was appealed to him. Nostalgia from the past, he assumed, considering she and Maria were different anyhow. Even so, their default similarities allowed her to reach spots of him others couldn't; she symbolized what he wanted to protect most in this world.

He was able to continue witnessing these things about her from the distance he kept while slipping in and out of her life to confirm them all. What he hadn't realized, was that he'd taken a piece of her with him each time. The unspoken fondness between them that began on ARK was the friendly bond that kept them content with each other in group alliances when she passed him a smile as he passed her a nod. She and he never made long-winded conversation beyond chancing upon the other in a moment of "being friends by convenience." Being a daredevil looking for the thrills herself, he found that she relished in his dangerous exploits.

Adventures and challenges were enjoyments Shadow kept under his reserved exterior, but when in action, it was obvious that thrill was as crucial for him as it was for Sonic. His past suggested he needed a resting place for nourishment at the same time, something Amy had wanted to give the fleeting Sonic. Amy, in their times of brief adventure, became to Shadow what Sonic was to her; an escape to surrealism where innocence and excitement was endless. She gave him a sip of how living in the moment of a free breeze was the epitome of paradise, and helped him achieve that feeling naturally. After so many coincidental adventures and run ins, they became comfortable with one another instead of stiffening up in formality.

When he was around her, the charm of her true self—the insightful, moralistic one that didn't babble about Sonic—came out much more with him. It seemed to have a strong influence on inspiring his ways of thinking more than the team mates in his life. Now, he needed no guidance. He was collected with himself, confident in his ability to achieve lifelong ambitions on his own. Though to be accompanied by a vibrant mind, an addition, was enriching.

Shadow flexed his fingers and pushed through just in time to see her deliver her package to the barkeeper; he wanted to get closer.

It was only natural for him to be intrigued by someone he had never _experienced_ before, someone whose potential seemed vital to his senses. The same person had been one who shared the vision of Maria and himself; the humanitarian insight; the same crave for something more beyond this life. He found them both committed to love, virtue and sacrifice for the good of everyone else since they, as people, operated best when they followed a sense of compassion. If they allowed themselves to be sensitive to the needs of others, both of them were people of deep feeling; giving much and asking for little.

The experiment had never befriended an individual quite like her—not someone so unlikable and likable at the same time. Sometimes she could be mature when it came to expressing her views, but then be a silly little girl when it came to expressing her emotions. In one corner, she could play the role of a helpless damsel in distress, mastering a trait in females that brought out the protective instincts in males, but then in another corner, she'd transform into the protector, the hero, the fighter, the risk-taker, and—depending on how much of her ability she was exercising—the thinker. One second she's the helpless _Ingenue_, and then another, the _Incredible Hulk_. One minute she's the tag-a-long whiner, and then the next, the determined leader.

She was dependent and independent, the peace-maker and the dramatizer, the predictable and the unpredictable, the silly and the serious, the ambitious and the clinger, the cross and the kind.

Selfish, yet basically selfless.

She was the embodiment of extremities to originate who she was, an example of the most natural type of "human being" he and Maria had wanted to learn. She knew well she had the gift of dealing with people's bruises, insecurities and loneliness except her own. He later understood that her naive talent to understand human kind and read the unspoken feelings of others for someone so young was something he had been without in the life he was created to live. It was only irony that she had the mind he lost after his sister's death.

But what her heart knew so well was what he generally needed for his own heart to carry on the purpose he was born to live. She was re-continuing the soul the Professor said he had; the soul of Maria living inside of him, and for that, he felt reborn. Free. He knew he could not grow with his team mates the way he had with Amy.

The girl knew how to achieve happiness on her own without needing to desperately understand or search for it, something he often fell short of since getting lost in the dark was a habit of his, and this, he wanted. She'd managed to show him how to feel simultaneously vulnerable and safe with someone and that mistakes were okay to make. Yet not a drop of anything was sucked out of his character during these revelations. He talked the same, glared the same, smirked the same, and looked the same. He kept in tune with who he had always been ever since he discovered his purpose on Earth, but he used the impact Amy had on him to treat himself and his surroundings better, as well as the people within those surroundings when the moment counted.

It helped that he wasn't overly ignorant ever since the crisis with Black Doom; he was open to preparing his path for a better future. Not only the world's better future, but _his _better future. With all these reasons, she was a breath of fresh air he could inhale and allow his body to relax with, to lose all the tension in his shoulders without realizing it.

But at first, due to not having known Amy well, his mixed emotions for her were not fledged out of romance—more like a foreshadowing for what was to come. His emotions were uncategorized as she'd wave him, "Hi, Shadow!" every morning. The more they interacted, the more he did not see her as a sister, friend, or love interest. She became a confusing line wedged between them all, while at the same time being more than all three. She wasn't like Maria, Rouge, or that Cream rabbit. She was something confusingly different, and he saw potential in her flaws the way she possibly saw the same potential in him.

"Watch it, hedgehog," An old man growled at Shadow after he'd bumped him.

Shadow ignored him without so much of a sneer and continued nudging folks out of his way.

"Miss pink lady, do you have a boyfriend?"

Amy laughed as she poked the little girl's nose; Shadow felt his mouth twitch while he watched her play peek-a-boo with the manager's daughter. Shadow paid little attention to the people brushing and nudging past him and put all his attention on the pink girl's smile instead.

He had been watching carefully for a while during those two years of non-interaction; brief sightings and cautious glances of her lifestyle. The feelings he got from intentionally crossing her path for those past two years had become something much more intense. Watching someone from that one-sided interest, but not having the energy to approach and rekindle their good-termed acquaintance may have been the reason. It wasn't as if he woke up one morning and realized he had feelings for her from the beginning, if realization had been his only obstacle; he'd known she inspired colorful feelings out of him, but if they were _for _her was the mystery.

The more he'd spent time with her before they stopped talking, the more she managed to bring him out of his insecure, selfish little place and open his eyes to the world around him with the small act of placing a butterfly in his hands, and he wanted another drink of that again. Now that he was forced to watch her through shrinking interaction, his doting fascination in her undermined traits mutated into something else. The more he watched her grow from the sidelines, the more his passion to be a part of her growth consumed him. Confusion on what to label her under in his life was no more the minute she dropped out of his presence for good.

The black hedgehog knew over the course of two years that the beginning stages were not suggesting friendship or sibling affection, but the potential for a dynamic partnership. Figuring her out was a puzzle that would take the helping hand of reverse psychology, but the sun haloing her when she walked into a darkly lit room was what made his leg twitch with the instinct to be close to her. No longer was _"she in a place he wanted to be,"_— she _was_ the place he wanted to be.

Unsure on how to approach her now that he was here, Shadow stood a little ways from her in the corner. He posted himself by another table to keep out of the open and stayed content with watching her babysit the little girl for a while longer.

There was even something familiar in her face as she played with the child and petted her hand.

Shadow now approximated that having her hand clinched around his with his grip to protect hers would solidify where he wanted to mentally and emotionally be in the life he led now. If he could have a dreamer to sanctify him, then...

Shadow looked between her and the bartender.

He memorized her silhouette with his eyes; tiny waist and small frame. A flash of Amy's bright smile, a nod of recognition, and a payment was dealt with before the conversation between her and the bartender was over. Shadow stopped near the bar to lean his elbow on the granite surface. This was the first time he felt like a coward since social encounters weren't his thing, but he had liquor-courage on his side.

"Thank you so much, Sir," Amy bowed to the bartender. "But if you don't mind," she smiled sheepishly to the grisly old man, cocking her head with the sway of her sidelocks, "I wanted to rest up at the bar for a little while. You see, I love St. Patrick's Day, but work has been hard," her eyes closed upwards in her smile; fake as much happiness as possible was the goal, "...and stepping back out with more busy-bodies is something I'd like to take a break from for the evening."

Having still not noticed Shadow at this point, Amy unbuttoned her blazer and shrugged it off her shoulders, revealing the white tank top underneath. Taking out her bun, she let her hair waterfall her back. Shadow slowly smirked as he watched her from afar. This watching-case became a borderline antic for him during these two years; a slient longing.

So with liquor-courage, he was going to act on it.

"Bleh, I'm a lovely mess tonight, but life goes on!" Drowning her fingers in her quills and shaking them out, Amy growled and adjusted the bra straps under her tank top. The hedgehog, oblivious to any appeal she'd ever hold, folded the skirt under her legs and slid up to the bar table. "Ahhh, let's see, let's see..." she tapped her chin and squinted at the beverage choices in front of her. "Do you have anything soft? I don't want to be hard-drinking tonight."

Shadow quickly ordered a drink and took it gingerly as the bar manager's daughter tugged on the comely hedgehog's skirt with a pout.

"Mm! Mmm!" She wanted to mention that staring black one to her.

Amy misread the look and came down to her level to grin, "Well hello again to you, too."

Before Elda could signal it, Shadow had smoothly stepped behind Amy and reached around her frame, placing the drink on the counter before her. Amy jumped as the glass hit the table. When she spun around to see who the bold arm belonged to, her voice died in her throat.

"Ohh..." she breathed breathily, curling her hair behind her ear.

...She knew this person.

Having actual moments with him were scarce, but they had many of them once. Although he was not really a stranger and not really a pal-mate, he was a person who had earned her friendship before the loss of contact. It wasn't adoration when it came to him, but his mysteriousness had become interesting to her over the years of her blossoming individualism. He was compelling in a way Sonic was and wasn't. The words, "perfect, pure" and "happiness" had always been associated with Shadow's name by Maria and the Professor...so she'd often think to herself, _"How much of it was within him?"_

How much of it was he hiding, to only let a tip of it reach the surface so that his comfort zone would not be at risk? He was created to bring it, a weapon made by and out of love; so why isn't he fully finding it for himself instead of the world?

It seems that even as of now, he's still settling. She saw it in his eyes.

She had been neither indifferent nor focused on him in the past, but as she began to see more of him whether his awkward silences were consents or objections, she had started to become fond of having him around in her teen years, even if only for a simple, "Good morning!" when she spotted him on a rooftop. Their brief greetings were always respectful, and he'd helped her on whatever occasion—including Cryptic Castle—to earn her trust.

Though he did allow her to witness things he didn't openly or willingly show to others, including his own teammates. She found out that his personality wasn't all one color, but a variety. Those colors were just more subtle and hidden behind that quiet shell; she discovered that he was a truly intimate person both in tune and detached with his feelings. Actually, he could be really upbeat, and sometimes a tease like Sonic.

It was nice having him around the way she wished she could have had Gamma around; he, after all, was patient and polite in the right conditions. The way he owned the ground he walked on was a novelty and so was genuinely getting to know him as a friend. With getting him in the right mood, she saw that he could fork over a lot about himself, but nothing that took his character out of bounds; he had consistency. He never gave her the cold shoulder either. It was always a direct gaze; an unspoken intimacy of trust between them held up by her smiling face and his neutral stare.

Somewhere down the line when she wasn't looking, they had formed a spiritual bond with each other. A tiny friendship.

But it'd been two years since she last held his gaze...

Now in this uncanny predicament of staring up into his red eyes, Amy's lips quivered into a smile she tried to bite back.

"...Shadow..." Amy gathered her hair onto one shoulder and fidgeted, grinning like a dolt to fake off her shock, "I didn't expect to see you here!" She smoothened out her voice at long, thankful last and sounded more like a woman who wore dignity and poise as her clothing, "It's been almost a year since you...'begrudgingly' had to deliver that anniversary cake I baked for the Commander."

Shadow smirked at how she was stressing to redeem her composure and sat down beside her on the opposite stool. "I wouldn't expect you to be here as well." He pushed the drink with a gloved index finger, nodding his head towards it. "It's mixed with gin. It's called a "Pink Lady." Not very fruity, but light enough to create a small buzz."

Braiding her hair like a little girl picking at dandruff, Amy finally looked at the pink drink in front of her, "...Thank you."

Shadow smirked wider before it fell a full inch as he went on watching her, waiting for her to drink.

The intimidating character had just caught her completely off her guard, bought her a drink, and now dared to be so up front as to socialize with her for more than the regular, _"...Good evening."_ He was dominating the situation by fully turning his body around to her on his stool, which made her, the control freak, feel cornered and out of character. From experience with confrontational men, she knew what this meant, but from the alcohol in his moist breath, it might've been just because of his half-drunk stupor all along.

Though like she'd forgotten to drink the shot, Amy peeked up at him from under her lashes to glance at the fingers flexing on the counter. She wanted to make conversation to kill all the pins and needles their silence was holding.

"The streets are full, my hands feel old and wilted from all the bake-mixing, and I don't have the energy to celebrate."

He didn't add more to the conversation on social cue like he was supposed to. His small mouth hadn't moved and his hard face hadn't changed, but his provocative eyes weren't going anywhere either. They stayed on her, locked on her, shrinking her into a tiny molecule.

Curling her lip behind her teeth, Amy looked down with the fall of her bangs and flicked the lent off her skirt. She prayed to have imagined it, but the corner of her eye told her out loud that he had craned his neck out and cocked his head to see the face she was hiding under those bangs.

Although Shadow didn't like having his own personal boundaries suffocated by women, he didn't seem to have a problem with vice versa!

Amy could only guess that her discomfort gave him that comfort by the laws of transaction, because there was something overwhelming about his energy right now, and something off about hers.

At her adult age, her consideration and curiosity for him compared to when she was young rose to a different level. That curiosity in the back of her head when she saw him before their two year split, that urge to know more about him beyond his crossed arms and stiff glare, had caused her to peek at Shadow the Hedgehog over Sonic the Hedgehog's shoulder time and again. Ever since she had finally experienced Sonic on and off, she had gained more vision and worldliness. She was tempted to squint at the black one now; engrossed by something different, new and unusual in all aspects of life.

There were signs, urges, and clues of an instinctive click between them that only took one glance and one smile to pick up on in her adult years; a chemistry that had matured past a neutral line when his hand lingered on her elbow after she'd pull away from giving him a one-sided hug. It had much more meaning to it than opposites attract, but that phrase held true to the sexual tension that festered like bees in a hive.

It was only natural for her to be intrigued by someone she had never _experienced_ before, someone whose world she wanted to know on a more personal level because they were outside of her own. Shadow's own ambition in everything he did was impressive. His focus on purpose appealed to her need for stability, but his deep, out-of-reach air, unrestricted independence, and boundless travels where the sunset kept shifting appealed to her lurch for freedom. Since they took bonds and committment to love rather "do-or-die" seriously, she could imagine loyalty and dedication being the strongest lock in their bond.

He, quite literally, had become appealing to her in her adult years of their acquaintance.

...And that's when consideration had turned into considering. For the first time in her life, she didn't have the gall to say, _"Would you like to have dinner with me Friday night?"_ because she had her toes dipped in denial while swirling them around _Captain Obvious_. The connection between them was something she wasn't overly willing to go into, and that's all it came down to.

Instead, the fully bloomed Rose turned the other cheek from it while peering back over her shoulder with, _"What if?"s_ and _"What could have been?"'s_ in her head. Seeing less and less of each other thickened the desire to know more about him once she got to know what she could out of him. Watching him transform into someone she could connect with right before her was exciting and thrilling to her, something she never expected, so when they lost contact she couldn't help but feel severed off from a possible opportunity.

She didn't know him well enough to jump into wanting to be with him from sunrise to sunset, but she did want to know him on more than a friendship perspective and less than a relationship level; she just wanted to test the humidity of those waters, not drink them.

Under these circumstances, she was not "in love" with Shadow the Hedgehog in the slightest. She was just..._"in curiosity,"_ with him.

And on behalf of the Gods, the embers in his eyes were burning the meat off her very bones at this very moment, but there was something about that searing intensity that had her stroking the back of her neck and crossing her legs.

"Does it...look strange for someone like me to be here?" Amy's beaming smile failed to not look coy the more she began to realize he wasn't budging.

Shadow's grunt jarred her out of her chagrin. Amy gave him her attention, and waited for him to justify his. Whether it be the amber glow syruped in his eyes, the moonlight glinting on his fur, the bronze complexion honeying his skin under the lantern light, the mightiness of his voice, the way his earthy scent intoxicated her nostrils, the way he was looking at her, or even how close his arm was next to her elbow on the countertop—no matter which way it went, her confidence was out the window.

There was another pause between the two until he got up and started to walk back to his secluded booth, but before he passed, he stopped to whisper in her ear, "I wouldn't say so. However, wouldn't it be strange to celebrate alone?"

Oh, that didn't help. That didn't help at all.

Rising from the appendage, he turned and held his hand out to her. Amy watched him in that stomach-churning titillation again. She trusted him, yes. He treated her benevolently in the past. The only person she needed to gain trust in right now was herself, because that nail biting part of her knew what was accumulating in the darkest, hairiest corners of her mind. The air between them had been thick with some kind of anticipation—an anticipation she couldn't put her finger on, but denial was a reflex.

Amy rose up from her stool and slipped her fingers into his palm, "...It might be, yeah..." She reached back and snatched up the drink he bought her.

Shadow slowly drew her into him as he held her gaze. He led her to the booth, keeping her smaller hand firmly gripped in his own.

Puckering her lips against the rim, Amy took a sip of her drink. "Mm..." she licked her lip to savor the pink froth as the dark hedgehog led her away from the bar's belching men to be alone with her.

Oh God, _to be alone_ with her; that sounded too devious, didn't it?

She squeezed his hand tighter to show her satisfaction in what was happening. She liked the chivalry of being swept away by a man; it was a flurry feeling.

They both made it to Shadow's original spot in little to no time. He allowed her to slide in before him and neatly tucked in beside her, making sure to keep enough distance to make her feel comfortable. He caught them both off guard when he quietly began asking her questions, but his wording was a little clumsy when he spoke to her, as if he was thinking twice about being here with her. But, not wanting to be alone in a lonely bar, Amy answered him enthusiasticaly, and they shared casual talk for about an hour.

The flow of the conversation came off as two strangers who were trying to use their first encounter in the past as a reference on how to feel about one other now. Shadow kept his distance behind a formal wall from what she could tell, but he allowed himself to slip in and out with her as he had done before on their first encounter in that past.

Amy, as expected, did most of the talking, while all he was good at was sharpening his listening skills. His intrigue in her was genuinely known, and her intrigue in him was subtly shown, but one velvety-smooth chuckle from him, and suddenly her knees were weak. She blamed it on the rounds of _Pink Lady_ she had spontaneously decided to order back to back, and the many rounds of cocktail he guzzled down, until both acquaintances began to feel looser...and_ looser._

Their hips were scooting closer and closer every time she laughed, their cheeks were fevering redder and redder when they touched the alcohol, and his breath felt warmer and warmer each time his lips brushed her shoulder. Accidents and slurs; awkward smirks and pretty smiles; conversations about the world and if God really existed; questions about the secret to life and the meaning of living. Eye-openers and mind-openers. Her hand on his leg when she laughed like a Hyena on helium; his arm slung around her end of the booth when she spoke like a wise Joan of Arc; her playfully smacking his shoulder when he got sarcastic; his lips trying to fight the cackle when she got silly.

They were..._having fun_ together, something no one expected to happen. He was easy to talk to—she was easy to share things with. Everything was more natural than it had been two hours ago.

With his stare being so fervid when he looked at her, and her body language being so bashful when she looked at him, the connections were like sparklers on the fourth of July. She could deny it all she'd like while this was all happening, but there was something more being hinted at tonight.

"Now, I really have to ask why you're being so..." Amy laughed it out like a drunkard, "Well, _charming!_" Her laughter died down into chuckles that later calmed into a smile, "We don't socialize consistently, but on today of all days, you bought me a drink." She tilted her head; long hair spilling down her shoulder. "So why now?"

"You think I don't have the ability to be charming, Rose?" He chuckled before sipping more of his drink, feeling the rush of alcohol dull his senses. He placed the drink back on the table and looked into jade irises that were dulled with their own inebriation. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

Amy shivered at the vibration of his chuckle, rubbing her knee against the other. She drummed her fingers on the glass of her ironic _Pink Lady_, before narrowing her eyes at him with a silly smirk to mask how he was making her feel. "Oh please, I can see right~ through you, and you know exactly what you're doing."

Shadow shook his head at her poor slurs, raising an eyebrow to complete the 'tsk, tsk' attitude he was sporting right now. Amy took another slurp of the drink, the booze having numbed her brain by now. Half-smiling with a light-headed look on her face, she loosened up and leaned back against the booth to sigh refreshingly.

"I am enjoying your company, though. I haven't made time for anyone in two years since my promotion." She reached out and brushed her fingers along his wrist ring in a curious daze as her mind drifted into old reveries, "...You and Sonic, always busy with your adventures...I never get the chance to truly speak to either one of you. Sonic used to hear everything I had to say everyday, but I've never been able to spend time with you enough to really talk about some things other than the occasional, "Look out!" or "Duck!" I have wanted to before, since I was young. You know, just to clarify stuff."

Shadow leaned in a bit and smirked, crimson flashing with a hint of mischief and underlined longing. "It intrigues me that you'd even care about my personal life. I cannot judge you with the others."

"...I care about everyone," She said before she could bite her tongue.

Shadow looked at her crossly.

It dawned on her that her quiet words had made it crystal clear that he wasn't a special addition to the list of people she cared about, so she scrambled to fix them:

"What I mean is...!" She leaned into him in panic, grabbing his hand to explain herself, "_Because_ I'm not heartless or judgemental is why I care. I don't know if you remember anything, but there were things I never understood about that promise on Ark..." She held his hands closer to her, her own trembling with her voice shrinking.

But that glare on his face said he was as offended as he'll ever be.

"And yet I never had the chance to—..." She stared down at their hands, the blush heating across her cheeks, before she released his fingers and faced the table, "...I'm sorry," she pressed her fists into her knees, "I think this drink is causing me to forget social cues."

Shadow turned his head away, a bit of invisible heat stinging his muzzle. He couldn't really tell if it was from the drink, or the slight tingle from his hands being touched by the object of his affection.

But all of the sudden, as if he'd done something wrong, Amy gathered her things and stood up, "This was nice, Shadow, but I think it's time I went home."

For a second there, he wasn't able to register what she was shuffling for, but when her words hit him like a slap to the cheek, he didn't try masking the look of hurt on his face.

"It's early," he mumbled; his voice sounded like a pouty child's.

She caught herself frowning, before biting her bottom lip. "The hours don't wait for me when I have work in the morning," Amy's laughter wasn't easy on his ears; it was too rehearsed for him. "And I already feel..._buzzed_," she rubbed her nape, slicking the sweat between her fingers.

They were beginning to drop their uncertainties and insecurities by exploring the connection they had always left suspending in mid air, and she wanted to sever it?

Amy saw that look Shadow was giving her. "...Thank you for the company, Shadow," she whispered when she had meant to speak louder. "I...needed a familiar face tonight.—Excuse me," she stepped around his knees, holding the hem of her skirt on her way.

Shadow took in a deep breath and exhaled roughly, before reaching out to catch her hand.

"Shadow?" Amy wept gently in her confusion, feeling that this one, mundane touch would be enough to turn her innards into ramen noodles. She didn't struggle when he sunk her back down in her seat.

He decided it would be best to not look directly at her, for fear of losing resolve to keep a calm demeanor. "It's alright, I understood what you meant earlier..." Finally, he said to her, "I feel the same about the situation...if not more. Never having time, or courage to fulfill all my questions for you. My opinion of you since ARK has not changed, now that my memories are_—...back._.."

_'...He's drunk.'_ Amy shook her head.

Still, she had felt her heart lift from her chest and merge itself with cloud nine at his reply. She never truly, truly knew what his voiced opinion was about her all this time ever since his memory loss, so now that this mystery was put to rest, she felt more confident. She was happy to know that he considered her a friend. She liked making friendships with people.

"...Rouge told me that you probably didn't see me as anything, even when we saw each other on and off," She churned her hands on her skirt after slipping them out of his, "She said I'd be the type to annoy you." She looked up at him from the corner of her eye. "I asked her one day how you were doing and such, and the conversation collapsed into asking her if you ever spoke of me or anything, because..." She turned her head to him, and showed him her smile's sorrow, "I was always desperate to know if you remembered me, and thought of me as a real friend."

"...I see," Shadow's unblinking stare didn't let up. Foolish girl; their encounter in the past made her _something _to him back then. Not _everything, anything_ or _nothing,_ but indeed, _something._

Neither one of them said anything as they dragged out a staring game that lasted more than five minutes. She then turned and went on taking in more gin to drown out the inevitable, while he went on taking in more alcohol as he watched her. She flashed him a nervous smile and he _tried_ to flash her a smirk, before both looked down to their drinks.

The constriction on the knuckles in his fists when he eyed her was proof of something adulterous. The massaging of her skin when she looked away sent messages of response. She closed her trembling thighs, and he seemed to watch_._ It seemed as if everything lit her loins on fire. A touch, a glance, a word. She bit her lip and held her skirt. Tonight, she learned the difference between an adrenaline rush and potential arousal.

She had never felt this type of rush for her blue lover, not to a temperature that exploded out of the thermometer, and she assumed it had to do with the friction between their atmospheres.

Lambs were drawn to wolves and mice were drawn to snakes.

Despite having had her one, awkward night with Sonic, the girl had repressed herself from covets and needs, holding a demonized view of them due to her household's upbringing. It contrasted with her curious, experimental personality; she didn't see herself as a sexual type, but she was a adventurous type who didn't restrict or limit that curiosity, so restricting herself by bottling up her natural curiosity _for_ sexuality, led her mind to head down a perverse direction full of fantasies she closed her legs tightly from. It ruined her image to be this sexually distraught, to fall into line with the pattern of nature she defied, but keeping herself caged up from 'succumbing' to natural instincts was going to wrong her in the end.

Being allured by and confused about this black hedgehog's character didn't prevent those feelings from escalating into realization tonight. Oh, they amplified them even more. But, somewhere between all of the tingly sensations scorching her loins off, she began detecting that he'd been penting up his arousal for _her_ for some time, an attraction that was much stronger than any of her subtle attraction to _him._

Shadow closed his eyes briefly, feigning deep thought, even though he already knew what he wanted to say. He had hoped to say, the feelings that he had held inside since he watched her grow and flourish. The girl, had become a woman; the ideal woman in his eyes. He could deny it in his head, but he couldn't lie to her any more.

There was just no point.

He was not the scared little boy who growled at the sentiment of loving another.

Not anymore.

His purpose was to live and fulfill that life, not to avoid it. Amy Rose was experienced in fields Shadow lost his learning skills in when it came to the heart vs. mind conflict — on deciding which one to choose in the right time altogether. But tonight, he would prove _to_ her that she inspired him to do so. He would do what he was born to do with every opportunity life gave him: _follow his heart._

"...I'm happy we're official friends, Shadow," Amy thumbed the straw in her glass to try and break the temptation.

He picked back up on the conversation that had been left on its cliffhanger, "I've been considering more than just that..." and shot a look at her.

...Amy choked on her drink and blinked widely at him, holding her wrist to her mouth to both wipe it and swallow down her surprise, "...Jaba-whaba?"

And did he just _slur_?

"You wanna...wanna," Amy tripped over her speech as she gawked at him. She knew there had been something _there_, but she never knew that he would openly admit he was aware of it, and furthermore ask to _pursue_ it. He was just going to confess it like that? Right now, right here? _'And he...he's so serious!'_

Chuckling at her comical face, he reached over to grab the wrist—elbow almost slipping off the table from his drunk movements—and pulled it away from her lips. "The talkative ball of energy that is Rose has been stumped? This is truly a sight to behold." Turning the wrist over, he laid a kiss on it, and looked up at her. "I think you get what I mean; I've never known you to be a fool..."

_'O-Oy, he really is drunk...'_ Right when his wet lips caused her head's sparks to fly, Amy shied away, but not enough to pull her wrist from him. Any physical contact with him felt foreign and nerve-wracking enough to enslave her emotions, whereas eye contact was bewitchingly cruel as is.

Trying to search his eyes for the sincerity that this was more than sexual attraction, she whispered, "...I've never thought about it in the way you have. Not to the extent of getting into it," she curled her fingers into her captive wrist's palm. "...every movement I'm getting from you, seems only s—sexual."

...The feeling of offense rose up within him. "Do you mean to say, that I'm only thinking of you in a physical aspect?" He slowly let go of her hand, and his brow furrowed at the idea. "I would choose any woman if only for those terms..." He crossed his arms and nodded to himself as he slowly turned to watch the other patrons of the bar, "But you...are _different._ Or am I _wrong_?"

She didn't want him to turn away from her now that they had built some kind of friendship off the shelves of the past.

Amy shook her head, "Shadow, I didn't mean to misjudge you, offend you, or misinterpret your actions," she rested her hand on his arm, gripping the fur lightly, and invaded his personal space. "What that was supposed to sound like, was that the idea of...getting to _know_ someone like you the way I have Sonic, _**has**_ been in my mind for sometime. But tonight...ahh, I'm just reacting wrong to how the night's been going, and I blamed it on you," Amy Rose pressed the knuckle of her finger to her lips, her sentimental eyes glazed over in a pained expression that made her look not only vulnerable, but also...

"...I understand your discomfort; these feelings...are _new_ to you?"

_'Not the feelings.' _Amy hugged her arm against her side. "The _intensity_ of it is new to me."

"...The _heart's_ emotions and the _body's_ emotions can go hand in hand with one another, just as much as they can be severed and unparalleled. It depends on the two people, exactly how or _what_ they feel for one another, and the way it's shown and handled."

To be honest, that was something she'd always known, but the world and the media had beat that notion out of her. Perhaps another reason for their connection right now was because they were asexual, and their attraction to one another's similar heart and different personality molded into being attracted to one another _physically _for all the reasons that had nothing to do with their physical appearances. In areas of mind where Shadow was secure, she was insecure. In areas of heart where he was insecure, Amy was secure. The force pulling them together had been stimulated backwards.

"I _know_, but..." Amy sunk her fingers into her arm when she came to her conclusions. "Feelings like these are something I have to get used to experiencing, and I've never acted on experiencing them before when I have, so that's probably the problem. Me keeping feelings like this cooped up in a shame-box every time I feel them, and denying myself to ever _really experience them,_ is splitting my conscience in two. It's affecting _everything. _How I _think,_ how I _feel_..."

_'What she's longing for is an adventure.'_ Shadow nodded in acknowledgement. He watched her fidget and squirm in her shame a little longer, before deciding that he had enough of her putting herself in front of dead ends when it came to situations she wasn't used to. He moved closer to her, and rested his palm on her cheek. Fingers pushed back her hair to feel the silky tresses fall through them.

She inhaled at the touch, gripping the bottom of her skirt. His eyes bored into hers as he asked, "What is traveling through your mind _right now_ that is making you so flustered? This is a side of you that I have missed. _Act_ on what you want to _pursue_ like you have done so many times before with other things you _are_ used to. There is no wrong to it; it is natural."

The reflection of the ceiling lights shuddered in Amy's moist eyes.

By now, whatever building chemistry between them had already reached it's peak. By now, it was time. No more hiding. They're adults, they're ready for each other, mentally and physically.

_"Act on what you want to pursue like you have done so many times before with other things you are used to."_

She dragged her eyes up and down his face, feeling her body become a bundle of quivering nerves at the rough, baritone voice that was as deep as the trance she was drowning in, "...I've never been afraid to be with someone, just because I've _wanted_ to be with them..."

"...Then you have become the person I once was," Shadow's hand slid downward; his thumb brushing past quivering lips and resting on her chin, tilting her head up to his. His lips hovered over hers and he quietly told her, "I could be your everything, if only you would let me."

Amy trailed her fingers up his wrist and to the hand on her chin. Her eyes glistened over with wet emotion that needed to be set free for them both. All the longing, all the feelings, all the _alcohol_...it could only come to this. She locked her fingers around his and let her eyes slip closed to breathe, "...Then let me meet you."

Their mouthes met in a simple kiss. With the feeling of the flood gates opening in his heart, Shadow returned the kiss, careful not to put much force into it. The mingling scents of the drinks seemed to complement each other at the moment, and he then realized that, if it wasn't for this concoction, they would have never reached this point; peach lips were licked by a smooth red tongue. Amy opened her mouth wider for him to explore her however he wished. She dragged out a moan as the pink serpent lapped at her lips until they were sheen with his slaver.

She shivered all the more as he forced her closer, causing her to feel that heat rise up from her loins and into her chest. The delirium-drugged Rose trapped his tongue between her lips and suckled deep, tasting cocktail in every sip. Shadow's hands found the deep curve of Amy's waist when her shaky fingers fisted the fur on his arms. His caress traveled up the small of her back and traced circles against the fabric, while her teeth felt every bud on top of his tongue, every ick of slaver sticking to the roof of her mouth. As he tugged on the fabric of her skirt, a low growl emitted from his throat.

She moaned as she suckled the flabby pink tongue even deeper, tilting her head and nibbling its tip even after it had slipped from between her lips. The alcohol swirling in their saliva made it all the more bittersweet. The black hedgehog trailed his clawed finger down her spine and groaned, feeling his pants tighten. The, "Mmph!" hitched in Amy's throat at feeling that needlike sensation edge down her spine.

Shadow pushed into her mouth to explore her, demanding that freedom. With her cheeks glistening in her fever's sweat, she ran her fingers up the plane of his stomach and lost them in his white fur. Amy smothered her breasts against his hard chest, and changed the angle of her head to drag her tongue up along his. He rubbed her thigh and she touched his arm, sinking deeper into their fantasy.

The whispers, the stares, the peeping toms―they didn't mean anything.

She was here, he was here, and now they were here; pink and black drinking each other in the corner of the bar's booth, touching and groping, gasping and moaning, trying to get more of each other's warmth. _Each other's_ warmth, and no one else's.

By now, Shadow's arousal was rigidly obvious, but he remained in the moment. Though, suddenly feeling that constraint rub against her underwear's cotton, Amy's grip clung onto his shoulders. She strained out a shuddery whimper as the beautiful, damp warmth settled between her thighs. Her eyelids flickered and her cheeks perspired; the pink hedgehog could only close her legs to hold that feeling in, forgetting that her partner's arousal was still set between her.

Shadow let go of the kiss and gritted his teeth. At the moist feeling of her core, his nervous system was jolted. His thinking ceased; the scent overrode every rational thought. He needed to _take _her. It would be so easy, but for fear of her shame, he had to take her out of the public eye. He pulsed as her hips moved, and then shuddered out into her ear, "Let's go..."

"...Go?" The pink repeated in a breathless whisper, still melting in the alcohol's influential acids. Amy buried her mouth into his neck and moaned, oblivious to her own responses as she massaged the insides of his thighs, "Go where...?" She tongued the shell of his ear, leaving the fur around it pasty and damp. "Shadow..." she bit it; she was fighting to control her excitement. "Go where?"

Talking didn't seem like an option; stutters were incoherent, breaths were labored, hands and tongues were everywhere, and body heat was exploding in their veins. Desperate to release all of their baggage and burdens onto one other. None of it could be helped, so it was welcomed_._

It all went so fast. _Grunts_ and _gasps_, pounding _-thumps_- and _-thuds-_.

Shadow's slow, but rough rhythm humped her against the wall. Amy's smothered, but soft moans were honey to his ears. He wanted to be inside the core of her; she wanted to feel the core of him. He held her waist in place to grind her harder, and she opened her legs to let him get in deeper. He bit her shoulder; she hoarsed out his name. He braced his fists against the wall to pick up speed; she locked her legs around his waist to stifle their body heat. He panted; she gasped. _He_ whimpered; _she_ growled. Amy wrestled with the zipper of his pants, begging to at last experiencehim from skin to skin and heart to heart.

Shadow wanted nothing more himself, but it wasn't going to be here. He spreads her legs and grabs her thigh, suddenly squeezing it before the world blurs into green around them. The scene focused and the light of the moon was shinning on them at the patio of his apartment. She was laid out on the bench, and his eyes were reflecting the lights of the city below.

They were high up, and no one could see them. He hovered over her and simply stated, "I want them all to _hear you_..."

Bedded in the wild swirls of hair curling around her, Amy sought his eyes as she looked up at him; the hair strands pasted to the corner of her mouth flying up with each slow breath she took. They craved to meet one another through the most personal and invasive form of intimacy, to learn and know one another's minds through their bodies.

Though her head was in a merry-go-round from everything that was happening, she parted her lips like a beautifully nervous Ingenue, spread her legs even further apart, and beckoned him with her innocence, "...Then show me how you've thought of me, after all this time in silence."

She took his hand and uncurled his fingers to tuck them down between her legs and press them against her _everything;_ that delicate, intimate place.

"...Because I want you to know me tonight..._all_ of me." Though removing one of her hands from the back of his, she reached out and stroked the underside of his counterpart. "...And for _me_ to know _you_."

What had been most arousing about her words in this very moment, was the serenity she said them in and how she wore her emotions on her sleeve when she said them. Her passion, her tenderness, her innocence, her meaningful gestures, her vulnerability_,_ was what made her the finest nectar to crave. There was no seduction, no flirtation, no lust in her confessions, only her heart, and its truth...and the truth was going to drive him crazy.

"Shadow," Her lips, as soft as rose petals to the touch, trembled for compromise, "I want to _meet _you tonight."

Hooking a clawed finger inside the damp hem of her panties, Shadow ripped them, and resistance was lost.

* * *

**Author's Note****: **The exposition pretty much killed and derailed the story's momentum, I know.


	2. The Viridian Night

**Chapter: _*~*The Viridian Night*~*_**

* * *

...Fabric threads dangled and stuck to her glistening flesh like silk strands. He leaned down to sample what he had so suddendly exposed to the air, and was determined to make her feel like never before. She had no time, no _breath_ to question him and his generosity. When his mouth met her wonderland and drank her rivers dry, she only had time to tangle his hair in her fists.

_'Delicate flower, blooming only to me...to me alone...'_ Feral instinct took over; he grabbed her hips in possession with a constant repetition in his mind: _'Mine, and mine alone.'_

Her trembling fingers clawed at the bench to brace her leg muscles for the torment to come. Throwing her head back in an ethereal sight of rippling hair, rime-white tears, and jiggling breasts, she wrapped her legs around the small of his back and yanked him in deeper to arch her neck off the bench. She was flowing like water.

A rumble vibrated through her loins to sear her nerves into mania, dealt by his deep moan. He repeatedly twisted his tongue and angled in all directions. The tears he brought her gushed down her cheeks in rivers. Amy turned her cheek into the cold wood and bit into her knuckles to muffle her squeals, impulsively sliding her finger past her navel to encourage his gluttony. Her chest inflated with new life as his hands traveled up and caressed her nimble little waist. Her fingers curled around a strand of hair as he massaged her pelvic to melt her into him. The perspiration squiggled down between her breasts at the europhia.

In a sudden jolt, she grabbed the bench and rolled her hips to meet him; his hands flexed on her thighs while her toes squirmed off the bench. "_Wait_, you're...!"

"Shh," Shadow's hands reached down to rid himself of his clothes. Amy watched in awe as he freed himself from the zipper. She clamped her teeth down on her tongue and clenched her legs together to force back that orgasm; the sight of it was both intensely arousing and intensely horrifying to her. Fully naked now, Shadow kicked off the last bit of clothing he had left before dipping his head back down between her legs. He pinched taut, pink nipples before rubbing them softly with his thumb as his tongue's pace increased.

She was chanting his name, salivating over it, slurring over it, _loving_ it. Innocent, innocent little Rose, praising his name like a holy prayer until her gums were numb. Where Sonic had once owned her fairytale dreams, Shadow now owned her sensual fantasies_, _something she blushed to admit.

Amy threaded her fingers in the scalp of his quills, the tears now dripping off her reddening neck. Feeling the cold breeze lick her naked body, Amy looked up into the night sky grinning down on them with their black smiles and starry eyes as her world below melted into his mouth at last. Her knees turned to water once her stomach sucked in to warn her of the hurricane coming. Her teeth chattered, the saliva leaking down her lip's corner as her mouth strained open to scream out. The climax came like a broken dam.

The taste overran his senses as he cleaned her before pulling the white tank-top up and over her head. Her hair fell into her oily face and straddled her shoulders once the shirt was removed, while her breasts bounced free in all their breathtaking, sweat-kissed galore. Shadow yanked the skirt down her legs as his eyes drank in the vision before him. He ripped it off with more impatience and more force when it caught on her ankle before he was finally able to cast both garments away.

The dehydrated Rose watched him with sweat clung to her eyebrow as his shadow hovered over her. The wet heat of his breath kissed her shoulder as the hand on the bench trembled beside to her head, before locking up into a fist. The pink hedgehog's muscles locked in tight the instant he made contact with her opening. She bit into her cheek's gums when she felt his thickness stretch her. The deeper he pushed, the tighter she clenched; she was sucking the very _life_ out of him.

Her partner closed his eyes and let that wet warmth drive him insane. He pulled back and panted, struggling within himself not to ravish her. "R-Rose..."

Amy forced her eyes open through the sweat and the fever. She smiled weakly with wisps of hair pasted to her cheeks.

"...It's alright," she soothed. "I am...not afraid to _pursue _what you and I-I want, you could say."

Lifting her back off the sticky-wet bench, she held the back of his shoulders and whispered against his cheek; eyes, warm and dreamy, gazing off into nowhere beyond his shoulder.

"Love me the way you _want_ to love me. I...have been taken before, but I want to be _lavished_ tonight." Her hand sunk into his quills and fisted a grip full of hair. She mouthed against his ear with the sincerity that shamefully made him turn to puddy, "Make _love_ to me...like you've never made love to a woman before," She pushed her hips to his, uniting their pelvics, driving him all the way to the point of no return. Her voice now spluttered and shook upon the feeling. Amy nestled into his collarbone, "...And don't hold back."

...Hot breath ghosted over her mid section as he grinned into her fur. If Amy hadn't realized exactly what she had done by allowing Shadow to show her his deepest, darkest exploits, she was realizing it _now_.

Shadow gripped her waist and lifted it up to a steady position. Before she could catch her breath, he impaled her, _hard. _It was as if he was bursting at the seams___. _He felt her vice like grip choke him as he tried to get more and more of that wet heat; nipping and suckling at her body as if it were a delicious piece of meat. His tongue rolled around every letter of her name, over and over again, to where that alone brought on her climax. That sensual huskiness in his breath when he whispered was orgasmic enough. The black fur under her nail beds was being clawed through to the excruciation of skin almost being peeled into ribbons.

Amy screeched, the tears welling the corner of his eyes. She pressed her cheek against his and hugged her arms around him, wanting to feel his heart beat against hers as she took all of him for herself.

Shadow slowly licked up to her collarbone and a rough tempo was soon started as he bit into her skin. Her jaw flexed and her head's coherence shattered the moment he grounded the bench's splinters into her back, choking and spluttering the cries from the strain veined on her throat. Red marks littered her body; hips wracking the bench, sweat dropping off his chin, pants hoarsing out of him. The bench wheezed and whined in sync with how her body slammed into it time and time again. With a, _"Mmph," _he pulled up her thighs to angle for better leverage. His hips crushed into hers the way they had at the bar, each movement timed and precise to wheel her into delirium, resulting in waves after waves of extreme pleasure.

His partner for the night screamed; her throat was burning from it, her body was aching from it, her head had long ago exploded from it, and it was so beautiful, so pleasurable, to where she couldn't control her sobbing. She wondered if the neighborhood could hear her, if the whole _city_ could hear her; two lovers, drunk and deluded, making the delusional concept of "love" for everyone to hear. She prayed they were jealous while she and her partner relished.

Shadow's ears twitched as he heard her cries of rapture, but he wasn't ready to let that be the only sound he heard from her lips. A swift jolt, and he had her by the waist. Her lithe frame was helpless the second she was pinned up against the glass door of the patio. He wrapped her thighs around his waist and readied her for the inevitable. One hand slammed into the glass on the right side of her head, while the other held her hips steady as he forced himself in at the grit of his fangs.

Amy wheezed out another long squeal. She succumbed to a shuddery sob when her body deflated once he eased away. Shadow shivered as his hips slowly retreated from hers, before driving himself back to her once more. Her cry was _beautiful._ He licked her cheek as he huffed out his pants, remaining gentle in the midst of his aggressive assualt. In spite of all that, it still didn't satisfy him...not yet.

Between the sounds of banging glass and ear-curdling cries, Amy pressed her forehead against his. Her flitting eyelids pried open to look at him. She ran her gaze along his panting mouth, his convulsing eyebrows, his sweat-sheen forehead, and then looked him in the eye, "...I love you..."

The tears broke through the tear-duct again, but she looked down—her nose just cutting past his—and clamped her mouth shut as though she had made the wrong move. It was too early for this, too early for _misleads _and unrealistic lies_._ She didn't want to give him such a pretty falsehood, for she knew that "love" was not the sensation niggling her body tonight. Giving back into the insanity he brought her to ignore the ignorance of being in love with their ecstasy, Amy arched like a bridge against him.

Shadow had heard her words, however. To him, they sounded lovely and fulfilling coming from Amy's flushed lips; the sound he was waiting to hear.

The breasts sugared in sweat clapped with every pang that hit the glass. The ecstasy numbed out that sore cramp in her back from the uncomfortable surface behind her, but her toes were now squirming and curling. Their knuckles turned whiter than her fists had, and her body used all its will power to mount her grand finale; _their_ grand finale. He pulled away from her and let her down this time to give her a moment to catch her breath _and_ her colon.

Though deciding he could only wait for so long, Shadow guided her in front of him and bent her over the rail of the patio. "Grab on...and let them _hear you_."

Amy clutched onto the rail and flexed her fingers on the cold rust, in spite of how light-headed and off balance her footing was. He positioned her plump bottom in front of him, admittedly that being his favorite body part of hers. There was a reason why she-hogs were so appealing to their male counterparts. "I've always loved you...and I shall _prove_ it..."

Bowing her head down and screwing her eyes shut, Amy nodded her consent. _'Oh, this is almost unimaginable...he's drunk, and he doesn't know what he's saying at all!'_ Sweat rolled down her cheek and met at her nose, before then dropping off.

Shadow grabbed her left arm and pulled it back, bending it behind her in a police-like lock. "I'll make you remember _why_..." He joined her again, causing him to grip her arm even harder. "...you will _always_ be wanted..." Shadow's hips danced, much faster and rougher than before, reaching her fabled meter of inconceivable pleasure. He staked his claim of her lke an alpha, "You're _mine_."

For some thigh-clenching reason, his dark, scratchy voice growling out those words to her turned her inside out more than any of his actions did. She squeezed her eyes shut to gulp back the tears and control the blood pounding in her ears, while he threw his head back and sucked in a breath. Shaking against the rail, she re-firmed her grip on it. Her spine would be out by tonight until he got his point across, he guaranteed that for her. Amy locked her teeth around the rusted steel in the process. Shadow grunted when he felt his end nearing as the pleasure of driving into her rushing wet paradise again and again numbed him down to the toes. He shifted his weight onto his other foot when he almost lost both strength and balance.

One last contraction of the muscle, and they both couldn't last much longer in this wanton state of affairs, "Amy...I..."

Though she never knew this level of lust was reachable and had never experienced a male craving her so, she had one fantasy she wanted to experiment, "...P-Pull my hair...just before it happens...I-I want to feel it." She squealed behind her teeth.

He dropped her arm, just in time to wrap his fist around her hair and gradually reel her head back. He gripped her hair harder and pulled her body up, turning her head and kissing her fiercely. Amy muffled out her whines through the kiss from the force he used to smash their lips together. Amy opened her mouth against his kiss to moan out her last cry as she felt him seed a part of his very self into her, rooting them together as one. Her grip finally loosened on the rail to reveal the red burn scalding her palms, and her shut eyes finally relaxed from their upturned strain. Her legs buckled once they could return to their muscles, and she dropped her forehead against the rail to return to herself. She couldn't stop shaking, or control the splint of saliva that leaked from her mouth as she wheezed for breath.

"Amy..." Shadow came down to wrap his arms around her body. "I chose you..." He buried his face into her back.

They stood there, him hugging her into his chest with his face in her hair to breathe her in. Her eyes eased into a close at the tenderness both warming her and curing her body's subtle seizures.

Smiling through it all, she returned the drunken affection with her words, "...I'm glad I've experienced you tonight, too..."

She shifted up to stand so that he would have time to lift his face from her shoulder blade. She felt alien, strange, and naked without having him inside of her. Nevertheless, Amy placed her hands on his shoulders and pressed closer to him again, smiling tiredly up into his eyes.

"But now..." with her breathing still trying to catch itself, she intertwined their fingers and led him from the rail. Her knuckles raised to her mouth some whilst she spoke with her warm heart on her sleeve again, "...I want to make you feel magnificent before the night ends."

Shadow raised an eyebrow at what she would mean, but followed her anyway. He sat beside her on the patio bench and dried the sweat off his brow, hands on his knees. "Always full of surprises, aren't we?"

Amy chuckled in her chest. She reached up and used her thumb to wipe a bead of sweat off his cheek. Admiring his facial features, she traced the bronze sheen on his bottom lip, running her finger back and forth across the skin. "It's not about surprises, seduction or lust...I simply long to physically love you how I'd like, the way you loved me how you liked."

He and Sonic couldn't be compared; where Sonic was heart-throbbing, Shadow was hypnotizing. Where Sonic was slack and lean, Shadow was tight and built. But both their hearts were genuine.

Shadow searched her eyes for what she was thinking about. When he began to relax himself in them, he whispered deeply to her, "So I see..."

Amy's fingers dragged off his lips, before her tender touch panned down and splayed out across his chest fur; his _heart_. She gripped the planes of white between the margins of her fingers to feel his heart beat in her palm.

"I've admired it before, even when you were confused on how to listen to it. I knew one day you would follow it permanently. Sonic did, too." She suckled his lips into a kiss when his eyes widened at her recognition over him, and then trailed her kisses down his chin, throat, and chest, and then rubbed her cheeks on the blades of white fur. "I knew you were good...no one sacrifices themselves for someone they love if they aren't good were all there when the Professor read his diary. We were all there when you chose your path against Black Doom. We were all supporting you when you realized your purpose, and you've been trying to do right ever since."

Shadow wet his lips in order to move his mouth. "I..." his fingers clenched up, before unclenching. "...would not be where I am in this time frame, or be trying to relive the person I am supposed to be, if I hadn't been..._reminded_. Not everyone was_ there_ to witness that crucial point, either."

It couldn't be denied.

The pink hedgehog, at the budding age of twelve years old, had reminded him what his life had been meant to avenge: the protection of Earth and its happiness. If she did not give up her shell to break out of and give him the insight that made him click back to his purpose, Earth would have been destroyed, along with Shadow himself.

If that impact had not meant anything to him in which he did not acknowledge the pink girl, he would not have shared with her the one promise that meant everything to his heart, _"I have to go fulfill my promise to Maria...AND you," _let alone spoken so lightly to her when she approached. He had every reason to be menacing in the time of her bear-hug ambush and her stubborn persistence to convince him; he had every right to throw her off the scent like he had done the white bat, but in those two, brief encounters that shouldn't have meant anything, he never did.

_"A thank you,"_ would've been enough gratitude, she told him that once, and he simply could've dashed off without saying a word at all. On account of the conditions, there had been no time for sentimentalities, yet he forked over a large show of his gratefulness with one small word in spite of that time. She was the arrow that had led him to the events of where he had ended up now, and no matter how indirect or direct the case was, she changed the course of everything. It put him on the course of being grateful to others who crossed his path from there on, and being open to acting on his naturally protective instinct without denial. She simply brought out of him what had always been there. For that, he would always be grateful, whereas others had never known of her deed.

Rouge the Bat had granted him a promise for him to be grateful for as well, but there was a reason why the weight of his reaction an words to her didn't measure up to what was given to the twelve year old hedgehog, but it was a reason he couldn't define back then. The fondness he felt for the pink at the time had been evoked by an impact unreciprocated on her end, a moment that had only really touched _him_, but a moment that had given him a piece of how her mind operated as a person, and the potential of her being the guider he possibly _needed_, his potential inspiration, the one who would offer happiness and learning tools, which encouraged him to admire her _personally,_ not just because she _cared._ It was just heavy admiration clinging onto a potential attachment that had never made back then, and maybe even something else being overlooked, but now...

Here she was, in his lap, looking up at him as if Sonic's name had never existed, fully blossomed and flourishing, controlling her own life and living by it. Here she was, changing the course of everything once again. He now wondered if it had all been fated from the very start by some, silly chance. Even if they had never met on the circumstances in which they did, he was convinced that one smile would distract him from saving his own life.

"...So much older now," Shadow lingered between the past and the present as his fingers slipped into her hair, feeling the silkiness of her tresses. Was _this_ his future?

Amy smiled when his touch sparked chills up her spine. Her shoulders rose up as she inhaled, and then fell with her exhale. She kissed his beating heart for one last time, "Don't change."

His expression didn't change as he stared into the night beyond her twitching pink ear, but the emotions glassing his eyes did, "I will always be...Shadow the Hedgehog."

Amy's shoulder hugged her cheek. Her eye opened with flints of moonlight glassing their green surface, "Then, Shadow...?" She craned her head up with a warm expression drunk off affection. Her fingers pressed into his chest as she pressed hers into his, "...Let me see your vulnerablity tonight." With that ambiguous cliffhanger, she slid down to her knees, and opened his legs.

This had been an incorrigible fantasy of hers when the sun went down, even when sober; a fantasy that she hated and loved, and sometimes cried over in disgust and shame. A _fixation _that made her think something was wrong with her. If anyone ever pried into her mind with a crowbar, she felt her righteous image would be slandered. The sweetheart of Station Square, innocent and kind, now vilified because of the high sex drive her mind had kept secret. But tonight, she trusted the one before her...because of her _drunken slurs._

Amy's hands rested on his knees now. She massaged their knobs with her thumbs; her breath whisking along the crook of his thigh. Amy Rose looked up at Shadow the Hedgehog from his lap, and Shadow the Hedgehog looked down at her. He wasn't entirely comfortable, she could tell. A few strands fell in front of her feverish eyes as she squinted out her tears.

Her cute, pouty mouth trembled out, "May I _keep_ you, Shadow...the Hedgehog...?"

...His name couldn't sound any more ethereal. Shadow slowly nodded and swallowed down his discomfort. He would trust her tonight, and had been instantly on fire by her remedying kisses.

As if she were under a spell, those beautiful beggar eyes of hers never, not once, left his. They held the withholding gaze until she had lowered her mouth into his lap. Shadow watched with growing lechery as her head disappeared between his legs and braced onto the bench to behave himself. Although he couldn't see her face, he felt her hand massage the underside of his being out of sheer fascination and curiosity.

His rumbling, "Mmm..." roused her own thighs to lock in; his voice was like a vibrator.

Teary-eyed upon the one before her, the ink-black boy's body was wringing wet from head to toe; he was drenched in moonlight that blued the streaks of his coat. He tilted his head back and sighed with the shuddering fall of his chest as her hand worshipped his anatomy.

Behind that glare, she learned that his body language as it was now gave glimpses of his inner insecurity, emotional neediness, and fragility as a person; all the things he tried to restrain. The simple position made him look vulnerable, pure..._perfect._ Like the Professor said. All of the sudden she wanted it with a fiery possession to cross him off other women's check lists and strip his posters off their bedroom walls. She wanted to see the O 'Mighty one relaxed and breathless like this again.

She just needed to know one thing, "...Promise me, that you won't think of me differently tomorrow...?" Her mouth was watering for this opportunity―to make unrealistic promises about a future relationship beyond this one night.

Shadow chuckled and ran his fingers through her hair, enticing her to catch her breath in complete overwhelm, "...You will be Rose, no matter what you do..." He leaned down to kiss her forehead before sitting back. "Now," he rasped his covets to prove to her how ready he was to experience her, "...Show me..."

Being drunk off more than just emotions, she nodded and did as told. Her eyelashes relaxed onto her rosy little cheeks, and she moved in to pucker her lips onto him. Amy rained kisses down the skin, making love to it with her tongue. Her vibrant moans caused the muscles in his thigh to jitter. She was addicted to his whimpers and sighs; he was opening up to her, just through this alone._ He was trusting her._ She cradled his him and dragged that pink serprent along him; lavishing the reward that pulsed under her performance.

A deep gasp filled his chest, "_Oh_..." His fingers spanned out on the bench as he, "_Aw_~"-ed, before locking up again with a hiss. She never thought a silent loner could sound like this.

He made a sound unlike himself that had been foreign to him, even though he knew where it stemmed from. He never knew she could acheive these kinds of feelings from him. He never even thought that she was capable of learning such a thing, and doing it extremely _well_, in fact.

He didn't think it could feel, "...S-S'good..." he quickly rigged his jaw shut; he never used slang, and that was something he never thought he'd shrink down to. Her beautiful mouth was making him_ lose_ his senses.

Eyes now heavy-lidded, he became well acquainted with her tiny mouth as he stretched its corners. Her lips pursed into a painfully-tight ring as she stroked the instrument with a relaxed expression, eyelashes flickering every now and then. He let her know good and well that _his _knees had turned to water.

_Fantasies_; she wanted to fulfill her fantasies. She needed to get it out of her system, all the sexual frustration and attraction to him, the worry of holding her image together, the defect of locking nature up in a coop, everything that happened tonight, everything that was spinning out of control, she needed to get it out.

The near thirty year old Amy Rose, of all sinners amongst the saints, had him in her grasp; he was muttering, almost pleading for her to continue. She had control, but more importantly, his _trust_. He felt his hips aching, but decided to slowly grip her hair instead; the heat and the sweat was building, and he didn't think it could feel _this good at all, _but it wasn't something he was going to accept from any other woman, because it was hard enough accepting it _now_. Jeopardizing his strength to show weakness and submission was not acceptable.

But, right now was different...and so was _she. _His heart had been dangling on a string for her for too long, and she inspired him to be open and willing with not only her and other people, but _himself. _The caring girl who had always been brave with her emotions made him feel brave enough to open up_; _her presence made him feel safe. She was the one person he hadn't turned the other cheek from before, and she needed to know that she bettered him to swim in waters he had always been afraid of diving into. _  
_

She pulled away and looked up at him. Her innocence converted him into madness, "I've never exactly done this before...and I want to make sure you feel okay."

Shadow's eyes were tightly shut by now. He fought back the urge to yell at her for stopping the wonderful feeling. " Please...don't stop...keep going..." He wasn't about to be left aroused and untaken care of. He smirked as he cracked open an eye. "You're fine..."

Hearing him say such words in that way, she had to bite her lip and hug her thighs together again; she was too easy to arouse, too much of a virgin to _casual_ sex. With a needy gasp, she dove back in and consumed what she could until his hairs were tickling her cheeks. She surfaced for air at long last with a gasp, tears pearling her eyelashes. Her lover was shaking and gasping for his own air at this point.

Flicking hair off her oily face and wiping under her chin, Amy enveloped him again for the sake of her unsatisfied fantasy. She twisted and churned him to angle her head for deeper entry. Her partner grabbed a fistful of her matted locks and pushed himself deeper, though careful to not let he nor her invoke a gagging strain. His partner could feel herself contracting and burning with saturated warmth from lack of penetration. The niggling bubbled in her pits at witnessing such a quiet and reversed character succumb his sobs to her and nothing but her. She groaned to receive the offering she had been begging for. She massaged him with a shaky hand for stimulation, licking her lips before diving back in. That's what happened in her fantasies of a faceless man, so it should've happened in real life too, right?

But unfortunately, the man with the face hadn't giiven her enough of a warning. The intensity of his peak-meeting had made him bite his lip to keep from screaming out, and the explosion of pleasure had been inevitable. Instantly he worried if she would be able to handle it.

He thought to himself, was it because it was her that made him lose control? Pushing that idea aside, he tore away at the last minute.

"Amy...I didn't mean to overwhelm you, I..." Shadow watched lustfully as the tears dripped off her flushed face with the corners of her cute mouth struggling to smile at him after her endurance.

"I-It's okay..." Her rosy lips were trembling like it wasn't, however, "I..." she bit her bottom lip, and confirmed bashfully that, "..._I liked it_."

Shadow shivered when he heard this, and had to clench his hands into fists to control himself. He wanted more, but taking her weariness into account, he pulled her up onto his lap and kissed her forehead to settle in for the night now. Amy smiled weakly; the full reflection of what they had done seeping in. She liked his arms and how they felt wrapped around her, she liked the deep chuckle in his throat when it vibrated against her ear, and she liked seeing that he loved the same way everyone else loved.

It was her first time, and his first time receiving it, so maybe in the future, when her hormones weren't out of control by blurring fantasies into reality, or spurred on by hard drinking, she'll learn to handle it more sensually, and maybe he would too...

Amy watched him with flushed cheeks as he caressed her temples and rested his lips on her forehead once more, his eyes closed peacefully and his arms tightening around her back. The sweat shone off their messy fur as they sat on the bench together, unbothered by the wind that kissed their bodies. She snuggled herself into his broad torso like a child wanting warmth and hummed her gratitude when his body heat gave it.

She didn't know if it was _love_, or the _road_ to love, but she knew that she didn't want to let go of him for the hours to come. Tonight, he had not been a trophy or an object of affection, he became—her arms locked tighter around his waist as she looked up his chin—...sacred. And she enjoyed having held him, having spoken to him, having learned pieces of him, and having explored him_. _

Shadow propped his chin up on top of her head and stared out into the distance, one hand passing through her quills, "...I think, we're going to make a lot of memories...don't you agree?"

Amy curled up into his larger body and shook her head, smiling up into the stars, "...I want to have more than 'memories' with you," She eased her face into his shoulder, nuzzling deep into his nape. "...Much..much more, in the moments to come..."

She had experienced him and he had experienced her, and now, neither one of them wanted to turn back.

"Thank you...for letting me _meet _you."

...Maybe St. Patrick's Day wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

_"Finally, now my life doesn't seem so bad; it's the best that I've ever had. Something strange and new is happening. I finally got out of my own way, I finally started living for today. I finally know, I needed to grow, and finally my maze has been solved. Gave my love to him finally..."_

* * *

_**Damn, **_I just realized that mentioning the Rouge-promise is a bit of a plot hole. The events of Sonic Next Gen' were erased in everyone's memories, so that scene technically never happened. Aw well...it had good use to make a point. Like I said, FLUUUUFF with emotions just...flying everywhere! Jesus, and they're drunk?

_**Credits:** Title by Lovely Bubbles07, revision by Jazzy B. Real, story by LovelyBubbles07 and Jazzy B. Real_

**Quoting LunaMiakoda**_**:** "Hopefully, some readers are intelligent and patient enough to read the one-shot fully to see that Shadow and Amy had these wishes and upmost desires throughout all the years in the story's plot."_


End file.
